Windy Starkiller
Windy Starkiller was a boy who lived on Tatooine and was friends with Luke Skywalker. He hung around Anchorhead with Luke most often. Biography Wiindy was born on Tatooine in 19 BBY. He often spent his time in the Tosche Station with Luke Skywalker. he was often called a follower. His parents visited the Lars family at their homestead. They would play together. One day when they were thirteen, Luke and Windy became lost in the desert and found themselves face to face with a Krayt Dragon. Then they were rescued by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who took them home.When they were brought safely to the Lars homestead, an angry Owen chased him away and told him to never come near their farm ever again. When Luke Skywalker was challenged to a speeder race by a local braggart Gorm Maldorf, Windy and Deak were present there and told Luke that Maldorf was dangerous, but Luke accepted the challenge. On the morning when the race started, Gorm was found dead and strangled in The Cage. Windy and Deak helped Luke escape, Luke investigated Gorm Maldorf's death and found out the Gorm was killed when he was trying to sabotage the race the night before. When the boys reached their late teens, they were part of a group of youths that included Biggs Darklighter, Janek "Tank" Sunber, Laze "Fixer" Loneozner, and his girlfriend Camie. They spent their time hanging around at Tosche Station in Anchorhead, and raced their skyhoppers for entertainment. When Biggs Darklighter was accepted into the Imperial Academy, the friends and other locals threw him a party that was broken up by attacking the Sand people. Windy often serveed as the rational opposition to Luke's similar dreams of leaving Tatooine to join the Academy. Once, when Windy found Luke replaying a Space Academy Recruitment tape for a countless time, he told his friend that he should grow up and be content with a life of a moisture farmer. Sometime during 0 BBY and the Battle over Tatooine, just before the Tantive IV was captured by Darth Vader above Tatooine, Luke challenged Fixer to a dangerous skyhopper race throughout Beggar's Canyon and through the eye of the Stone Needle. Windy flew along with Luke during the race, squealing with lots of fear the whole ride. He was frightened by Skywalker's dangerous flying and called him "crazy." 1 year later, the spacer agreed to carry out the task, and found Blix shortly thereafter. Blix was brought back to Windy, who paid the spacer 30 credits in thanks. He even said the spacer should consider a life as a security officer. Yet the situation with Blix didn't end there. Windy also wanted the spacer to find one of Blix's gang members, a Rodian named Gleezwuq. He was the only member of Blix's gang that Windy did not know the location of. He was sure that Gleezwuq would have evidence which would implicate Blix in his murder of Alita Sweetwater. Windy last saw Luke on the morning Biggs confided in Luke about his plans to join the Rebellion. Windy, along with the rest of his friends, told Luke that they did not believe he saw a firefight above Tatooine. Following the destruction of the first Death Star in 0 BBY, Windy was still be found in Anchorhead. While here, he asked a spacer to find a murderer named Blix Lanister, who had fled the town. The spacer managed to find the Rodian gang member, and killed him. On Gleezwuq's person was the same blaster that Blix used in his murder of Alita. The spacer brought the blaster back and impressed Windy, who was now certain that Blix could be brought to justice. The spacer was once again awarded another 30 credits. Unfortunately, shortly after the evidence was brought to Windy, Blix's cohorts broke into town and helped Blix escape Anchorhead. Windy tasked the spacer with one final task, which was to find Blix and his cronies. Windy did not believe that Blix would let himself be brought back alive again. He told the spacer to do what he had to do. Ultimately, the spacer found Blix, and killed him and the others including the thugs. Following the successful operation, Windy awarded the spacer 100 credits. Sometime following this event, Windy left Anchorhead and went on a new journey.